gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jack- gleelover/Glee : The Soul Scrapers, Interview
Hello gleeks and fic readers. This is the place where you can ask any question about the fan-fiction, upcoming episodes and you’ll get an answer. Course, not everything can be answered so straight because that could lead to too big spoilers. Fire your questions off in the comments, and I’ll reply here. Possible questions *Previous episodes *Upcoming episodes *Future seasons *Songs *What songs I’d like to do… anything really. P.S. Everyone who knows me knows i have a tendancy to not punctuate properly when it's nothing but actual writing. Sorry :) In reply to Jgal12 Will CJ get a storyline this season? CJ will definitely get a storyline this season. He will be quite present in the next episode; he has quite a wide storyline around Sectionals time. He’ll have a few scenes with Parrish. To me, he’s one of those characters you can’t not write a storyline for, originally he was a recurring but I had to add him to a regular. Which episode of S1 are you most excited for? The episode I’m most excited for would have to be IDina because it’s going to be about Idina’s past, told from the present. In parallel, there will be some Spencer and Courtney angst. Plus, it’ll end on two- cliffhangers, one in the present and one in the past, which I’m so enthusiastic for. Will any characters originating from Glee appear in your fan-fic I’m unsure yet whether any Glee characters will appear. I personally feel it wouldn’t make much sense because where would in the glee timeline, would it be set between? I would love too, if there were a right way. I am contemplating whether to have ND as competitors in a competition episode. Which episode was the hardest to write and why? Erm… that’s a hard question because I’ve not wrote many episodes. But the hardest episode to write was “Part One” because you’re learning your own setting and characters. You have to learn their capabilities and personality and walk in their shoes as if they were real people. Saying that though, half of the scenes I wrote easily on holiday but it were harder to write, mentally than anything else. Who is your favourite character and why? These questions are really hard but my favourite character would have to be Beth because she’s grateful for what she’s got and isn’t afraid to prove that her disability doesn’t hard her back in any way. Who is your least favourite character and why? I don’t have a least favourite character. I’m not just saying that, I love them all… I’m not just saying that, I really do. What is your favourite song used so far? I’ve got two favourite songs. Give Peace A Chance because I think it fit well to everything that happened, it related and contradicted. It was a montage and I think from a writer’s POV, it reflected every character well and I hope it did from a reader’s POV. My second song would be Skyscraper, I think it’s such a beautiful song, I love the original and it fit the situation well. What is your least favourite song used so far? My least favourite if I had to pick was Respectable, the scene could’ve been better. Category:Blog posts